Tell Me Lies
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Draco isn't a Malfoy and Harry isn't a Potter. Who are they then? What happens to the group when they find out the truth? Who can really be trusted and who is just there for looks?
1. Chapter 1

Another story I am working on. Also another one given to me by jessirose85. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you going to tell Draco, Lucius?" Narcissa asked me.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" I asked sighing.

"The truth," she said softly.

"Yes, that will go over well," I said rolling my eyes, "'Draco, the truth is I am not your father. James Potter is. Oh, and Harry isn't James son, he's Severus's son. James convinced me to take care of you.' That is going to go well."

"Maybe he'll take it better than you think," she said shrugging.

"I need to get the story better," I said shaking my head.

"You forgot to tell him where James is though," she said sadly.

"Yes, I did," I said nodding, "And Draco your father, James, is the stone gargoyle that guards Dumbledore's office."

"Dumbledore," she said angrily, "That old bastard."

"I know," I said wrapping my arms around her waist, "We just need other people to see it."

"They'll find out soon," she said kissing my lips gently, "Just try to find an easy way to break it to Draco."

"I will," I muttered as she left.

When Narcissa was gone I lifted the note that James wrote me all those years ago. James said that when I thought it was right to explain the truth to Draco. Draco, the boy I've raised as my son since that Dumbledore took his real father away.

How was I supposed to tell…to explain…to Draco that I was not her real father? I was only a good friend of James. James knew that I would do everything to take care of Draco. It was too late though. I was too late to save Draco and Harry from whatever Dumbledore had thought up.

Dumbledore hated James with a passion and no one ever really knew why. We didn't think it was such a bad problem since there was nothing Dumbledore could do then give him a few detentions at school. Once we left we thought everything would be fine. We had never been so wrong.

When James found out that he was having a son he was overjoyed. For as long as I had known James he always wanted to have a son. He wanted to teach his son how to fly on a broom, talk to women, and to prank. He wanted to be a the father that everyone would be proud of.

Then Dumbledore threatened him. Dumbledore claimed that if he ever found out that James had a son he'd turn James into a stone gargoyle and kill the child where he stood. James was terrified of the threat and took it to heart. He came to me a few days after Draco was born and make me swear to take care of Draco if anything happened.

I wanted to say that nothing was going to happen, but I knew that James had a reason to worry. I promised that I would take care of Draco if James was turned. As I made the promise I thought that nothing would take James away from Draco.

The next few days were normal. James didn't hear from Dumbledore so he thought it would be safe bringing Draco to my house to play with Severus's son, Harry. Narcissa had fun planning the whole day and had food ready for everyone. Harry and Draco seemed to get along better than anyone had planned.

Narcissa, at the time, was James girlfriend. The two of them never really got together completely and married because no matter how long they were together they were never a good couple.

James wanted Draco to have a mother and to have a family, so he was a little confused on what to do. Narcissa and James broke up a little while after they found out that they weren't a good couple.

Narcissa and I became a couple a few weeks later. I could tell that James didn't really know what to do so I explained to him that I would never take the place of a father to Draco.

James was happy with that comment and that's when he explained wanting me to take care of Draco if anything ever happened to him. I knew that a similar thing was going on with James, Severus, and Lily as this happened. Then it happened.

Everyone was going so well that we all let our guards down. Dumbledore came through the Floo Channel and shot a spell at James before we even knew what do to. Draco and Harry started to scream as the smoke cleared.

Dumbledore grabbed onto Harry's arm and dragged him to the fireplace with him. Severus and I tried to get Harry back, but it was too late. Harry and Dumbledore were already gone, as was James. Draco was staring at the hand that had just been holding Harry's with silent tears running down his face.

I lent down and lifted Draco into my arms and allowed him to cry. In one day Draco lost his father and his best friend, but he was still at the age where he wouldn't remember when he grew up. Draco was going to be raised as a Malfoy like I promised James.

Severus was staring at the fireplace with unshed tears in his eyes. Harry was gone. Severus's baby boy was taken because Dumbledore grabbed the wrong arm. I was waiting for him to turn and blame James or Draco, but that never happened. He simply looked at Draco and hugged him.

I felt so useless as I watched Draco cry and Severus try to be strong. There was no way for me to comfort either of them. I couldn't promise Draco I could get James back and I couldn't tell Severus that Harry would be back safely. There was nothing I could do to save them from this heartache no matter how much I wished I could.

"Dad," Draco said knocking me from my thoughts, "Mom said you had something to tell me."

"Yes Dragon," I said slowly, "Sit down. It's a long story."

As I told Draco the story I saw his eyes grow wider and tears form. My sons heart was breaking just like it did that day. The only difference was I was the one causing that hurt and defeated look. I moved to hug him, but he moved away from me quickly.

"Dear Merlin," Draco said softly.

"Draco," I said reaching for him once again.

"I have to go," he said looking at the ground, "The train will be leaving soon."

Draco took off running before I could stop him. I knew that it was a lot of news for him to handle, but he had to know. I thought he could handle the news and maybe I was wrong, but there was nothing I could do now. He just needed time to think and I prayed it wouldn't break him.

I also hoped that he had someone at school that he could tell this to. Talking about this might not help a lot, but at least he'd have someone telling him what he should do or how he should act so he wasn't alone in the thoughts and the internal battle that he had.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. I hope you all enjoy it! I'm really loving writing this story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Malfoy," Goyle said walking into the compartment.

"Get out," I said angrily, "Just get out right now."

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," I said sighing, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"That's fine," he said shrugging, "Do you want to talk?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I jut need to think.

"Alright," he said leaving the compartment, "We'll talk later."

When Goyle left I felt alone, but I guess that's what I needed. I needed to be alone to figure out my thoughts. There were too many thoughts running through my head that I was barely noticing the world around me. I needed to figure out how I didn't figure this out before.

I was the Slytherin Prince, wasn't I? How could I really say what I was anymore? I was James Potter's son. I wasn't a Malfoy like I had thought. It's not that I thought less of anyone that wasn't a Malfoy, but I always thought I was. I didn't know who I was if I wasn't a Malfoy.

And Dumbledore… he's an ass. He caused all of this. He took my father away from me. He stole Harry away from Snape. How did this all happen? I hated all the things that I found out. I hated that Lucius lied to me, that I'm a Potter, that I had no clue what I was anymore.

Mostly I hated Dumbledore. How could he do this to me? He could he do this to Harry and Snape? He was supposed to be on the good side, but he did all of this. He took everything away from me. I could have Harry as a friend and have James as my father.

Harry, did he know this? Should I tell Harry about this whole thing? It wasn't really my place to tell him, but he had to know. Merlin, maybe the better question was whether or not I could tell him. If I could barely understand this how can I explain to Harry?

I need to tell this to someone. Who am I supposed to tell though? The only real friend I have is Goyle, but he can't keep a secret to save his life and I don't want people to know about this yet. I have no one I can talk to. This was going to be a lot harder to do then I had thought.

"Malfoy," Harry said knocking me out of my thoughts, "What are you still doing here?"

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked curiously.

"I…" I started to say, "Nothing. I have to go."

"Malfoy," he said confused.

"Just leave me alone Harry," I said desperately.

I knew that Harry wanted to say something, but I had enough of listening to people. I couldn't have Harry near me without wanting to tell him everything. Before I told anyone anything I had to figure things out myself and to figure things out I had to talk to someone.

This whole situation was completely screwed up. I had no clue what to do anymore. This was my fifth year at Hogwarts. I was supposed to be worried about classes and dating. It wasn't fair that I had to be concerned with this whole thing.

I had started to walk to the Great Hall only to stop in front of Dumbledore's office. The stone gargoyle stared at my silently. At least it felt like he was staring at me. Now that I knew what…who…the stone gargoyle is I felt totally different. I felt so many different emotions running though me.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said walking up behind me, "What are you doing?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered angrily.

"Draco," he tried again.

"Don't," I said constructing a mask around my emotions, "Excuse me Professor Snape, I have to get to dinner."

I walked away from him…away from my father…hoping I was doing the right thing. Being the Slytherin Prince had its perks. I had only one friend and multiple acquaintances. I didn't need anyone. I didn't need Lucius, Harry, Goyle, James, or anyone else.

How long was I supposed to keep that act up? I hated that I needed to rely on other people, but maybe I could keep this to myself for a long time. There was no one that I really trust in this place. I did trust Lucius, but how was I supposed to if he lied to me this whole time?

As I started to enter the Dining Hall I froze and thought of what I was doing. Goyle knew that something was wrong with me and he was going to ask questions. Ask questions that I couldn't answer yet. Maybe I should just figure things out myself before going in there to talk to people.

Sighing I turned around and walked to the Slytherin Common Room. While I walked I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me. This day had just hit me. I had never thought I could feel so sad and angry all at once. These emotions were majorly screwing me up.

I got into the Slytherin Common Room and walked up to my room. Once I got into my room I fell on my bed and closed the curtains around me. My eyes shut and I waited for sleep to come, but it seemed to allude me. I waited for what felt like hours for sleep to come, but it never did.

The questions that were running through my head seemed to be blocking my sleep. I knew that we didn't have school classes tomorrow so I hoped that this insomnia only lasted today. I had survived school on only two hours sleep, but I had also gotten detention for snapping at the teachers.

I wasn't really a talkative person. I never really thought of needing other people to help me, but I guess I was wrong. I hated to be wrong about anything, but what I was wrong about something that I couldn't fix easily I hated it more. This wasn't something that I could fix over night.

When I was about to get out of my bed and go walk around I heard the door open. Crabbe and Goyle walked in talking about me. The wondered why I wasn't at dinner, but Goyle said that I didn't feel good so it wasn't surprising that I was already in bed.

I waited until the both of them were in bed and snoring before slipping out of my bed. It wasn't that I had someplace to go, but I hoped I could find someplace peaceful that had no one around. Walking through the halls I watched for anyone to come, but luckily no one ran into me.

Once I was outside I walked to the Training Grounds. As I got there I took a deep breath and started to run. I let everything I was thinking and feeling drive me to run faster and faster. I hoped this would get me tired enough to sleep when I got to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I haven't updated in awhile. I'm sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy! I own nothing!!

* * *

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked when I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I think something is wrong with Malfoy," I started staring at the doors waiting for him to come in.

"Why do you think that?" she asked curiously.

"I found him in a compartment alone, "I said my eyes never leaving the door, "And when I tried to talk to him he called me Harry and ran off."

"Screw him," Ron said jumping in the conversation, "He's a Slytherin."

"Shut up Ronald," Hermione said glaring at him, "This conversation doesn't concern you."

"You just wish you could be with this," he said smirking.

"Never," she said standing up and leaving.

"Ron," I said sighing, "Did you have to say that?"

"It's true," he said rolling her eyes and going back to eating.

Ron used to be a really good friend, but over the summer two years ago something changed him. He had turned into a completely different person. I hated what he had become. The three of us had a huge fight third year because of what he said to Hermione.

I wanted Ron to apologize, but he wouldn't. Since that year we haven't really talked, which is five because I found out that his mother and him were just trying to get money from me. It hurt that they did that, but I guess it was easier learning about it now.

With a sigh I finished my food and left the Great Hall and walked up the Gryffindor Tower. When I got there I changed my pajamas and looked out the window. I was surprised to see someone running to the Training Ground. As I watched them and noticed that that person had white-blond hair.

I jumped up quickly and started to run out of the boys room. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading one of her many books. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the corner of the room.

"Draco," I said panting, "He's outside, running to the Training Grounds."

"It's almost midnight," Hermione said confused, "Shouldn't he be in bed?"

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I have to find out what's wrong."

"Not yet," she said calmly, "Let Draco calm down first. If he's running around at midnight and not eating he's going to need time to think about what's going on before you come and question him about it."

"I just want to make sure he's okay," I said sighing.

"I know," she said sadly, "But first you need to let him figure things out. Wait a few days, maybe a week, then go talk to him."

"What if he needs to talk now?" I asked staring at him.

"Then let him know he can talk to you if he needs to," she said shrugging, "I'm sorry, but that's all you can do right now."

"I want to help him," I said sitting down in a chair.

"I know," she said soothingly, "Can I ask you something Harry?"

"Sure," I said closing my eyes.

"Why do you care so much about Draco?" she asked slowly.

"I…" I said before stopping.

"You like him," she finished for me, "It's okay if you do."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Go to bed Harry," she said kissing my forehead, "I know you need some sleep and so do I."

"Thank you Hermione," I said hugging her.

"You're welcome," she said nodding, "And next time you want to talk to Draco but you're not sure if it's the right time think about when you found out it's possible you're not a Potter."

"Yeah," I said walking up to my room.

I climbed into my bed and shut the curtains. Hermione was right. When I found out that it was possible that not only was I not a Potter, but that I might be a Snape, it took me days to be able to really talk about it.

Ever since than I've been trying to figure out what had happened. The only thing I could think of was Dumbledore. Every time I talked to Dumbledore about the James he would get angry and quiet.

Once I realized that he was doing this I thought about why he could be doing that. I brought it up at one point in time, but it just made him angrier and he had me leave his office.

After that happened I thought more about it. Then I noticed how different Professor Snape acted around me. I was surprised at this, but what really surprised me was when someone commented to me about looking like Snape.

When they said that I paid more attention to him and figured that they were right. Snape and I did look a lot alike. It took me awhile to think about what would happen if I was a Snape.

Draco and I never really talked, but it wasn't a secret that he was the sexiest man in Hogwarts. Last year I had figured out I was attracted to Draco, and I always thought that he would never want to date me.

Now that Draco had something going on in his life that was hurting him I wanted to be there for him. I knew that he wouldn't really want to talk to me if something was happening to him.

Hermione was right when she said he needed time, but if he was closer to me he wouldn't have had to do it alone. I had Hermione to talk to, but who did Draco really have to talk to?

Goyle couldn't keep a secret to save his life and Draco wouldn't go to him if there was something wrong. So really Draco didn't have anyone to talk to. Maybe I should offer to listen to Draco. He might really need someone before anything else happened while he wasn't ready for it to.

After thinking about all these things I started to fall asleep. There was a lot to think about, but there was nothing I could do. With one last sigh I let sleep drag me under.

As I slept my dreams were plagued with all the different ways I could talk to Draco and what could happen if no one did anything to help him. I didn't want Draco to get hurt even more than he already was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four! I hope you all enjoy it! I own nothing!

* * *

"Draco," Goyle said waking me up.

"I'm not sleeping," I said looking up at the ceiling.

"Come down to breakfast," he said opening my curtains.

"I'm not hungry," I said sighing.

"You didn't eat last night," he said confused, "Do you feel okay?"

"I'm getting over a cold," I lied easily.

"Okay," he said nodding, "I'll get your schedule from Professor Snape."

"Thanks," I said quietly.

Goyle closed the curtains again and I heard the door close as he left. I hated that I had to lie to Goyle, but I couldn't tell him. My head was pounding as I stared at the ceiling again.

I had gotten back to my room right before the sun rose this morning and I still wasn't able to go to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I heard that man telling me that everything I thought I knew was wrong.

Ever since I tried to fall asleep I knew I couldn't just stop his voice from coming and haunting my every thought. This was getting a lot harder to understand and handle this information.

With a sigh I got out of bed and looked down at my worn clothes. Once I got back from my run I fell on my bed and closed the curtain without changing. I was hoping that I would just fall asleep, but I didn't.

I stumbled into the bathroom and stripped my clothes off and climbed into the shower. Sweat and dirt mixed with the water and dripped to the shower floor. I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair.

For awhile I just stood in the shower letting the water run over me. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. Since I couldn't sleep my movements were getting more sporadic with each passing hour.

When I finally got out of the shower and looked at the clock I saw that I had been in there for almost four hours. The thought that no one had come into the bathroom at all had me a little confused.

I quickly changed into a pair of boxers and opened my tote. In the tote I had hidden a few books that I had taken from the library at the Malfoy Manor. It was strange that I was starting to separate myself away from the life that I have always known.

The place that was my house was something that I no longer wanted to even think about. I never thought that I would be the person to do that. I loved my family and my house, but now I didn't want to deal with either of them.

I sat back down on my bed and sighed. Looking out the window I noticed that it was well past noon and I still hadn't eaten. I didn't want to see anyone, but I knew that I had to eat.

Standing up I slipped on a shirt and made my way down to the kitchen. As I walked I tried my best to stay away from people. Most people were outside since it was such a nice day.

When I got to the kitchen I slowly slipped in and looked around for Dobby. Dobby was a house elf that used to live at the Malfoy Manor. Out of all the house elves that were there Dobby was my favorite.

"Master Malfoy," Dobby said appearing next to me.

"Don't call me that," I yelled glaring down at him.

"I'm…" he started to say before I left the kitchen.

Once I left the kitchen I took off running and ran into a random room. Looking around I noticed that it was a bathroom. With a shrug I walked to the wall and punched it as hard as I could.

"Don't do that," someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw Moaning Myrtle staring at me. The bathroom was Moaning Myrtle's. My luck had completely run out if I was stuck in here with this girl as company.

"What's wrong?" Myrtle asked calmly.

"Nothing," I said slowly, "I just wish to leave and go back to my bed if you don't mind."

"You can talk to me," she said softly, "I'm very good at listening."

"And how do I know that you won't tell anyone?" I asked angrily.

"You have to trust me," she said floating closer to me.

"I don't trust anyone anymore," I said shaking my head, "Nor will I trust anyone again!"

"But you need to tell someone what's going on or you'll never get better," she said getting desperate.

"Who said I wanted to get better?" I yelled punching the wall again.

"Tell me what's wrong Draco Malfoy," she said soothingly.

"Never call me that again," I said glaring at her, "I am not now or will I ever be a Malfoy!"

"You do need to talk to someone," she said nodding, "Tell me what happened."

"No," I said falling to my knees, "I just want to forget."

"You can't forget while it is still fresh in your mind," she said sitting next to me, "Tell me and things will get better."

"Fine," I said sneering, "But never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay," she said nodding, "Now what happened?"

"Lucius Malfoy told me something," I said intent on starting my story.

"Draco," Myrtle said trying to interrupt me.

"Oh shut up," I yelled frustrated, "Either I tell the story now or I do it never."

Myrtle still looked like she wanted to interrupt me but nodded her head for me to continue to talk. I told her the whole story that Lucius told me. Throughout the story I saw Myrtle look over to a corner.

I didn't think much of it at the time, but maybe it had something to do with what she was trying to say. The need to tell my story seemed to outweigh any other thought that I had.

Someone was finally going to listen to me and that is all I've wanted. I wasn't going to let a little paranoia stop me from saying what I needed to say. This time it was only about me.

The story just kept spilling from my lips. I even told her that the shear thought of doing anything with other people was terrifying to me. It wasn't that I was afraid of people I just didn't want to be around them.

Myrtle was very good at listening and after the first time she didn't interrupt me again. I was thankful that she didn't, but curious as to why she was trying to get me to stop talking after she tried to get me to start.

When I finished the story Myrtle was staring at me with wide eyes. I could tell that the story had affected her. She looked the closet to tears that I had ever seen a ghost before.

"Oh Draco," I heard from the corner.

"Harry," I said in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. I own nothing. I hope you enjoy! Now read!

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said as I pulled her along with me, "What's going on?"

"I saw Draco run this way," I said slipping the invisible cloak over the two of us, "I have to find out what's wrong."

When I was sure the invisible cloak was covering us both I slipped into the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Draco was sitting on the ground talking to Moaning Myrtle. I could tell that she was trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't.

As I listened to him talk I grew sadder and sadder. Draco had found all this out awhile ago and he had no one to talk to. Not only that, but I was right. James Potter wasn't my father. I just didn't expect him to be Draco's.

Once Draco was done I couldn't help but throw the invisible cloak off me. Draco didn't notice me at all, but Myrtle did. She motioned for me to get closer to Draco. I nodded my head showing I understood. I just hoped I didn't mess things up.

"Oh Draco," I said making my presence known.

"Harry," Draco said looking at me.

We stared at each other for awhile before I walked over to him and hugged him. I felt Draco tense when I touched him, but I hoped he would loosen up. I held him until he finally did.

Draco's whole body was shaking and I knew that he wasn't crying. Maybe things were worse then I thought. I hadn't seen in in the Great Hall since last year ended. Remembering this and that I had seen him running late last night made me ever more worried.

"I don't feel well," Draco whispered into my ear before his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp.

"Draco," I said gasping, "What happened to him Hermione?"

"He probably hasn't slept in days," Hermione said walking up to us, "We should take him to the Hospital Wing."

"No," Myrtle said calmly, "Look at him. He hasn't slept yet. He probably passed out from exhaustion. Why don't you take him to his room? Ask Goyle for the password. From what I've seen Goyle will do anything to help Draco. Go now."

"Thank you," I said picking him up, "Thank you so much."

"Hurry," she said motioning for us to leave, "Before someone sees you."

"Thanks," I said leaving the room with Hermione next to me and Draco in my arms.

We snuck around the whole castle until we finally got down to the Slytherin Common Room door. I realized that we didn't see Goyle on the way so Hermione ran to find him.

I waited alone running my hand through his hair hoping that everything was okay. Myrtle seemed to know what was going on with Draco. I just hoped that she was right about this.

Hermione finally came back and said the password. She told me to follow her as she walked up to Draco's room. We ran up to his room and I laid him on the bed that she motioned to.

"I'm going to go get some broth from the kitchen," Hermione said before running out of the room again.

Nodding my head although she couldn't see me I tried to think about what was going on. Draco had passed out because he wasn't eating or sleeping. This hurt me more then I thought it would.

"Draco," I whispered running my hand through his hair, "Why didn't I make you talk when I saw you in the train?"

"Because you didn't know," Draco said so softly I barely heard him.

"Draco," I said happily, "I was so worried."

"Why?" he said opening his eyes slightly.

"I care about you Draco," I said honestly, "I care about you a lot. Please, tell me everything that happened. I'll help you."

"So will I," Hermione said from the doorway, "Just talk to us Draco."

"You heard the whole story," he said shaking his head.

"Tell us what happened after you got to school," I said hopefully.

"I just wasn't hungry at all," he said shrugging, "I didn't eat and last night I couldn't sleep. There's nothing to talk about. There was no reason for me to pass out."

"You went for a run last night," I said calmly, "That's why you passed out. You were working yourself too hard Draco."

"It doesn't matter," he said trying to sit up and falling back down.

"It does," I said firmly, "If you keep going like this it's going to kill you."

"I want to go to sleep," he said glaring at me.

"I don't care," I said making him look at me, "Please, just let us help you."

"Why do you care so much about me?" he asked confused, "You don't even know me."

"Then let us get to know you," Hermione said slowly, "Let us help you by telling us about you."

"You actually care," he said surprised, "I thought you guys didn't like me."

"We don't know you," I said smirking, "Let us get to know you and we'll decide how we feel about you then."

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?" he said sighing.

"Nope," I said grinning.

"Fine," he said calmly, "We'll talk, but can I at least eat and sleep before we do this?"

"Sure," I said nodding.

"Aren't you going to leave?" he said taking the bowl from Hermione.

"No," I said brushing his hair out of his face, "Now eat."

"Alright," he said taking some broth in his mouth, "Thank you Hermione."

"You're welcome," she said softly, "Now stop talking and eat."

"Okay," he said eating his broth.

I laughed and watched him eat his broth slowly. It was weird that it was taking so long, but I guess that he might not be as hungry as normal. He drank about half of the bowl before putting it to the side and curling into a ball and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco," someone said shaking me, "Come on, Draco. Wake up."

"Hmm," I said trying to turn away from the hand.

"Draco please wake up," the voice pleaded with me, "You need to eat something."

"Not hungry," I said forcing my eyes open.

"You only had some broth last night," Harry said concerned, "If you don't eat you'll get sick."

"Never eat more than dinner," I said looking into his eyes.

"Draco," he said running a hand through my hair, "That's not good for you."

"I can't eat too much," I said sitting up, "I get sick if I do. It's been like that since I was a baby. My mom was so worried when I wouldn't eat or I would eat too much and just throw everything up a few minutes later."

"Oh," he said cocking an eyebrow, "So you're not hungry."

"Nope," I said pushing the blanket off of me, "Now, can you leave me alone?"

"Not leaving," he said stubbornly, "We're going to help you."

"I don't need help from anyone," I said glaring at him.

"Draco," he said sighing, "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

"How can you help me if I don't want to be helped?" I asked smirking and standing up.

"You'll see," he said walking closer to him.

As Harry got closer to me I felt my breath hitch. Harry looked like he had just woken up and his hair looked so sexy. I tried to step back, but I ran into a wall. Harry chuckled softly before brushing my hair out of my face.

When his hand touched my skin it felt like it was on fire. Gasping I pushed him back and ran into the bathroom. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would escape from my chest.

"Draco," Harry said knocking on the door, "Please come out."

"No," I whispered, "I need to take a shower. I'll see you after."

"Draco," he tried again.

Turning the water on I tried to ignore Harry talking. I was a little freaked out when he got that close to me. My mind kept telling me to kiss him. I couldn't though. I knew I was gay ever since I got a crush on Oliver Wood, although no one ever found out.

For the life of me I couldn't find a way to get Harry out of my mind. He was being so nice to me and it was weird. Harry and I never really talked before and I never really thought we would.

Things had gotten weird since Lucius told me the truth. Harry and Hermione were talking to me and I felt alone for the first time in a long time. Maybe letting Harry close to me was a good idea.

Why were all of these things happening now? I just wanted to think about what had happened and things kept coming. I couldn't just get everything to stop just for a few hours for myself to think.

Looking down at myself I realized that I hadn't even gotten undressed to take the shower. Shaking my head I stepped into the shower fully clothed. The water instantly soaked me and I climbed out a few moments later.

When I left the bathroom I saw that I was completely alone. Sighing I left the bedroom and went outside. It was night time so I was happy that no one else was around. The sky was full of clouds and lit with lightning.

I started to run once more. I never was good with dealing with change. I wanted to run. Just run away from everything that was going on. This was too much for me. At least for right now.

"Draco," Harry said running next to me, "You can't run."

"Watch me," I said making my pace faster.

"I'm going to follow you no matter what," he said changing his pace with me.

Shaking my head I continued to run until I was in the Forbidden Forest. Harry didn't stop once and he didn't talk again. I was glad that we didn't talk again. For some reason being next to Harry calmed me down.

After running for a while longer I ended up tripping over a rock. Falling to the ground I didn't even try to break my fall. Once I was on the ground I let some tears fall. Harry was instantly by my side and helping me up.

I was like dead weight in his arms though. I didn't have the strength to be anything else. Harry lifted me up into his arms and started to carry me. Harry was strong. I could feel his muscles as he carried me.

"I'm going to take you to Hagrid's Hut so we can be alone for awhile," Harry said firmly, "That and it's closer."

I didn't reply back to him in words, but I did wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. When I did this I hoped he got that I just wanted to rest, but I wanted to be near him as well. Man, things had really gotten out of hand.

"I'm bad at reading body language," Harry said laughing, "You want to tell me what that means?"

"Don't leave me," I whispered in his ear.

"I won't," he said back.

I rested my head back down and smiled slightly. I had no clue what was going to happen after we got to Hagrid's Hut, but I really didn't care right now. Maybe that's what I needed to stop.

I always tried to have a plan for everything and that seemed to be making everything worse. Letting my eyes slip shut I allowed myself to just focus on the moment instead of focusing on the future.

Taking a deep breath I let the feeling of Harry carrying me be my focus. Harry was a lot stronger than he looked. Years of Quidditch had given him some of the best muscles that I had even felt.

Having a crush on Harry was going to be hard if he kept doing little things like this. I wanted to kiss him so badly. Although having a crush on him might not be a bad thing. He was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Harry," Draco muttered into my ear when I set him on Hagrid's couch.

I went to reply, but I noticed that he had fallen asleep again. Smiling I ran a hand through his hair and took notice of how soft it felt. How his hair was that amazingly soft was beyond me.

"Hello Harry," Hagrid said roughly.

"Shh," I said pointing to Draco and motioning for us to go outside.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked when we were outside.

"A lot," I said sighing, "But I hope I can help him."

"I'm sure you can," he said smiling, "You're a good man Harry."

"Thanks," I said blushing, "I just want Draco to be okay."

"I think he will be in your care," Hagrid said smirking.

"You know something," I said cocking an eyebrow, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Besides that Draco is gay?" he said shrugging.

"He's gay?" I asked my eyes widening with hope.

"Yes," he said nodding, "Now, you just have to go in there and win him over with that smile of yours."

"This might not be that easy," I said sadly, "Something happened and we need to figure that out before we jump into a relationship."

"Maybe that's what he needs," Hermione said walking up to us, "I did some digging around and as it turns out Greg is Draco's only true friend and Draco wouldn't even tell him what was wrong."

"Greg," I said smirking, "Does someone have a little crush on Goyle?"

"Oh shut it Harry," she said glaring, "Do you want me to tell you what I found out or not?"

"Tell me," I said firmly.

"Draco came out to his family and friend two years ago," she said crossing her arms, "But there is one thing that worried Greg."

"And what's that?" I asked confused.

"Draco's habits," she said calmly, "It seems this wasn't the first time Draco passed out from not eating."

"I thought he couldn't eat much," I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

"He can't," she said sadly, "But he's eating less then he needs to. Add that with his workouts he spends his weekends in bed trying to recover."

"I have to help him," I said walking into Hagrid's Hut.

I quickly walked over to the couch and looked down at Draco. Shadow's lined his eyes and his whole body was skinny. I never had really noticed until now, but he looked like skin and bones.

Draco was doing something that could really hurt him and everything that's happened over the past few days couldn't have been helping him at all. I had to find a way to help him before he got really hurt.

Standing up I lifted Draco's shirt slowly. Under his shirt I could count his ribs. Whatever was going through Draco's mind it was not something that came from when he was a baby.

Sighing I lowered the shirt and walked back outside the hut. Hermione and Hagrid were talking softly when I walked out, but stopped when they saw me. Hermione made to say something, but I just turned around and punched a tree.

I liked Draco so much and he was doing this to himself and I hadn't noticed. I have liked Draco since first year, but I never said a damn thing. Maybe if I had I could have saved him from this mess.

"Stop it Harry," Hermione said making me look at her, "You need to be strong for Draco."

"She's right," Hagrid said sadly, "That boy needs you. Don't let self-pity stop you from helping him."

I nodded my head and stood up. Hermione smiled and hugged me tightly. I patted her back and went back into the hut. This time I noticed that Draco was wide awake and an awkward silence ensued.

"You lied," I said shaking my head, "You don't have a medical condition that doesn't allow you to eat. You just don't eat."

"I'm sorry," Draco said looking away from me.

My head snapped up when I heard him apologize. I was expecting him to make up an excuse and say that I was wrong. Draco admitted to having an eating disorder. Now was the time to get him to admit to more.

"What else have you lied about?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head, "The rest is the truth."

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked confused.

"Because I thought you'd laugh at me," he said sighing, "I mean, I'm starving myself and I thought that you'd think I was stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid," I said making him look into my eyes, "I'm just worried about you. I like you Draco, a lot. I just want to know you're okay."

"Y-You like me?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Yes," I said sitting next to him, "I know you probably don't feel the same way, but…"

I couldn't finish the sentence considering Draco had pressed his lips to mine. My hand instinctively went to his hair and brought him closer. I was happy that he had kissed me, but I knew we had a lot to work on.

"Draco," I said pulling way.

"Don't leave me," Draco said in a begging tone, "Please, I can't lose someone else."

"You won't lose me," I said kissing him gently, "I just wanted to say we need to take things slow. We have a lot we need to figure out before we do anything."

"I know," he said nodding, "I just hope you'll be there to help."

"Of course," I said happily, "Now, we need to get you to eat something."

"Please," he said sadly, "Can we try to tomorrow? I just want to be with you today."

"Fine," I said sighing, "But tomorrow you're going to eat with me and actually eat."

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath, "Now what?"

"Now," I said taking his hand and lifting him up, "We go and talk to Hermione and Goyle. He's really worried about you."

"I know," he said biting his lip, "I didn't mean to make him worried. I just wanted to be alone."

"I know," I said truthfully, "Let's go talk. It will at least be a start."

And a start is what I was hoping for. I hoped that Draco and I could have a real start. The school didn't really have a problem with gay couples, but I didn't want Draco to get even more hurt. Merlin, I needed a really good plan to get out of this mess.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Draco," Goyle said looking up when Harry and I waked in.

Goyle and Hermione were resting on the Slytherin couch. Most people would have thought most Slytherin's would freak out when other people came into our Common Room, but we were happy to have people there.

"I'm sorry," I said sitting next to Goyle.

"I know," Goyle said nodding.

"Something happened," I said looking away from him, "And I freaked out."

"I know," he said calmly.

"You hate me," I said sadly.

"No," he said shaking his head, "Just worried. Draco, I've watched you waste away for years and I've never been able to do anything about it."

"I'm helping him now," Harry said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Good," Goyle said smirking.

"Do you feel better now Draco?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yeah," I said shrugging, "I guess."

"I know what will make you feel better," Goyle said standing up, "Come on you guys."

I looked at Goyle and wondered what he had in mind. Shrugging my shoulders again I followed him as he walked out the Common Room with Hermione and Harry. Goyle knew me well enough to know how to make me feel better.

As we walked Harry bumped his hand into mine. I don't know why I decided to do this, but I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. Harry looked me in the eyes before giving my hand a squeeze and moving closer to me.

I don't know what was happening between Harry and I, but I knew that I was loving every moment of it. When I had developed such a crush on this man was another mystery to me.

I remembered what I was thinking before though. For my whole life I had some sort of plan that I followed. My plans needed to be thrown out the window so I could live life.

"What's this?" Ron said walking up to us, "What are you guys doing with these losers?"

"Just go away Ronald," Hermione said glaring, "There are friends, unlike you."

"How could you be friends with these people?" he asked angrily.

"It's better than being friends with a selfish prick like you," Harry said pulling me closer to him, "I know you just wanted me for my money and that's fine, whatever, but don't talk about them like you know them."

"They're all the same Harry," he said moving towards me, "They don't care about you."

"Leave," Harry said his voice dangerously low, "Just leave."

"Fine," he said shrugging, "Just tell me when I can say I told you so."

"You won't," I said speaking softly, "I don't want his money and I don't care about his fame. I only care about Harry. Nothing else matters."

"Getting soft," Ron said laughing, "What would your father say?"

When Ron said that I felt my heart drop. I had no clue what my father would say about me saying that. I wanted to know my real father. I took a deep breath and shook my head slowly.

"Back off Ron," Harry said angrily, "Come on. Goyle keep leading the way to wherever you were taking us."

Goyle nodded his head and pushed Ron out of our way. Harry wrapped an arm around my waist and followed Goyle and Hermione. Now I had so many things that I had to learn about my real father.

"Draco," Goyle said firmly, "I know what you're thinking. Stop it. Lucius took care of you all your life. He is your father."

"Greg is right," Hermione said as we stopped in the seventh floor corridor, "Lucius took really good care of you. Maybe you need to remember that. He might not be your real father, but he is the one that takes care of you."

"I know," I said watching as the door to the Room of Requirements opened.

Looking around the room I saw that there was a few different musical instruments and some chairs. I smiled softly and walked over to the piano and sat down. Music was always helped me calm down.

Mom had taught me how to play piano and then I taught myself guitar. I loved the sounds of music and how calm and surreal the whole thing was. I started to play the piano without even thinking.

The song that I started to play was one that Mom used to sing to me when I was a child. The soft lullaby was the only thing that could get me to sleep for the longest time. The song was close to me because of that.

My lips started to move to the words as I played the piano. I forget everything else that had happened. All the mattered were the images of Mom and Lucius laughing and taking care of me.

Hermione and Goyle were right. Lucius had taken care of me as if he was my father. It must have hurt him when I ran from him when he told me the truth. I was so stupid to do that to him.

"We need a plan," I said turning to everyone, "Dumbledore screwed our lives up and we need to get it back the way it is supposed to be."

"Wait," Goyle said holding his hands up, "Dumbledore is behind this?"

"Yeah," Harry said shaking his head, "We're going to need a lot of help."

"I can ask Lucius," I said taking a deep breath, "But I might need some more time before talking to him."

"Okay," Hermione said nodding.

"So, Hermione," Goyle said turning to her, "Would you like to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," she said smiling, "I'd love that."

"See you later Draco," he said waving as they left.

Harry and I looked at each other before laughing. Goyle and Hermione were going out on a date basically. I smiled softly once more before patting the seat next to me on the piano bench. Things were going a lot better now that Harry and Hermione knew about everything.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Harry," Goyle said walking back in the room, "Can I talk to you first?"

"Sure," I said standing up.

A door appeared in the corner of the room and Goyle motioned for me to come with him. We walked into the room and Goyle locked the door. Once he was sure that it was locked and no one could hear us he started to talk.

"What's up?" I asked crossing my arms.

"How much about Draco's past do you know?" Goyle asked leaning against the wall.

"Not much," I said honestly, "Why?"

"I've known Draco for years before we came to Hogwarts," he said sighing, "For all that time I knew something was wrong with him. Draco was never a very big person, but for as long as I've known him he only eats when his parents are there. And even then I'm not sure it stayed down."

"Damn," I said running a hand through my hair, "He's been doing this for so long. How did no one notice?"

"I don't know," he said sadly, "I just wanted to tell you that you might want to watch him."

"Thanks for the warning," I said nodding, "I just…I need to talk to Draco about this. Maybe he'll open up."

"If he doesn't just wait," he said resting a hand on my shoulder, "Draco isn't the kind of guy to just open up until it's to the point of hurting him both physically and mentally."

"I will," I said opening the door, "Thanks."

"Welcome," he said waving and leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Draco asked staring at me.

Instead of answering him I walked over to the door and locked it. I wanted the conversation I had with Draco to be private. No one else needed to know about Draco's problems.

I also wanted to stall. I had no clue what I was supposed to do. There needed to be an easy way to start this conversation, I just had to think of it. If what Goyle said was right then this needed to be done carefully.

"Harry," Draco said from behind me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said turning to him, "But we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked confused.

"About what Goyle just told me," I said sighing, "How long have you been doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what?" he asked slowly.

"Starving yourself," I said motioning for him to sit down on the couch that just appeared.

"I'm not," he said shaking his head, "Yeah, I don't eat a lot, but I'm not starving myself."

"Draco," I said moving to hug him.

"Don't," he said glaring at me, "I'm tired of people telling me I'm starving myself. Yeah, I don't eat a lot and that might not be good for me, but I'm fine."

"Who else told you that?" I asked curiously.

"None of your business," he said moving towards the door.

"Draco," I said grabbing his arm, "Who told you that you're starving yourself?"

"Lucius," he said before pulling out of my grip and leaving.

So Lucius did know something was wrong with Draco. I needed to talk to him. He might be able to help me with Draco. Anyway, he was going to help us get James back and Dumbledore gone.

I had no clue how we were going to do any of this, but at least we had to try. With a sigh I had realized I needed to write a letter to Lucius to see what he thought the best way to go about things with Draco was.

He had known Draco for a lot longer then me so he knew how to get around Draco's walls. Also, he and Draco needed to talk about this whole situation. Now, to write a letter to him.

As I wrote the letter to Lucius I didn't really know what I was supposed to say. He needed to know about what I found out about Draco and he needed to know about the fact we were going to try to get James out of the Gargoyle.

When I was done writing the letter I started to walk to the Owlery. Once I was out of the school I started to run. I needed to get this letter to Lucius before anyone asked me questions.

I got to the Owlery and went up to an owl. Tying the letter to a leg I let the owl leave after telling him where to go. I watched the owl until I couldn't see it anymore. Now to wait.

Waiting was going to be the hardest part. I hated that Draco was mad at me, but what was I supposed to do? He needed help and he wasn't letting me help him. I was confused by that the most.

Before this happened he told Goyle that he was sick and needed help. Then I tried to get him to talk about his problems and he freaked out. This was going to be a lot harder then I thought.

I needed to get Draco to talk to me again, but I didn't know how to do that. Draco seemed really mad at me for even saying that he had real problems eating. It seemed like Draco couldn't get a break from these things.

Now to get Draco to talk to me again. With how Draco reacted when we last talked I knew it wouldn't be easy. Draco had a look and anger and sadness. If I had known he would react like that I would have done this differently.

Draco needed help though. I knew that he wasn't going to try to get help himself. Sighing one last time I started to run again. This time I wanted to find Draco. No, I needed to find Draco.

I had liked Draco too long to lose him now that I had found him. Yeah, Draco might have his problems, but I wanted to help him get over them. I needed to have Draco okay. I just hoped I wasn't too late to help him.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco," Hermione said as I walked past her and Goyle, "Is something wrong?"

"No," I said snappishly, "Sorry. I have to go."

Before either Hermione or Goyle could say anything I started to walk off again. My whole body was shaking with anger. I couldn't believe that Harry had said that to me. I had enough things to think about.

No one knew that Lucius had confronted me about the whole not eating a lot before I came to school my third year. He tried to tell me that I had a problem just as Harry had. I ignored him as well.

During fourth year I realized that I did have a problem. I wanted to tell Lucius, but I didn't. I didn't want to prove him right. Since then I've been ignoring it because no one was close enough to realize that I did have a problem.

Now Harry was here and he knew what was going on. I know I had said that I had a problem, but at that moment I thought that they weren't going to speak of it again. I always heard that once you realize you had a problem it was easy.

If I ever found the person that said that I would yell at him. It was not easy to have a problem and get rid of it. I shouldn't have yelled at Harry like that. He was just trying to help.

Why was I trying to push Harry away when he was nothing but nice to me? For the longest time I would have loved being with Harry and now I was terrified for him to be near me. What was I supposed to do?

"Draco," Harry said running up to me.

"What do you want?" I said not looking at me.

"I want you to look at me," he said placing a hand on my jaw, "Please."

I bit my lip and raised my eyes to Harry's. Looking at Harry I saw that it looked like he had ran his way here. I was surprised that he had ran up to see me. I would think after what I said to him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said seriously, "I'm sorry I've upset you."

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Draco," he said running his hand through my hair, "I shouldn't have said what I did. You need to figure out what is going on with you and you're not telling me. So, I asked someone for help."

"Who did you ask?" I asked my stomach dropping.

"Lucius," he said softly.

"Harry," I said surprised.

"You said that Lucius wanted to help you when he found out and I thought he could help," he said quickly, "Anyways, he's going to help us find a way to get James out of the Gargoyle."

"I can't believe you called him," I said gapping.

"We need his help," he said sighing.

"I said I'll ask him for help later," I said getting angry.

"I only want to help you," he said grabbing my hands and lacing our fingers together, "You need help and you're not letting me. I'm sorry I had to do this, but I couldn't think of any other way."

I turned away from Harry and bit my lip again. In my mind I knew Harry was right. I did need help and I was being really difficult about this whole thing. If I was Harry I would do the same thing.

"I know that you're angry," Harry said resting his hands on my shoulder, "But I needed to do this. For you."

"I know," I said blinking quickly, "I just don't like it."

"Yeah," he said turning me to him, "But this way will help."

"How do you know?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I just do," he said kissing my forehead.

With a smile I leaned up and kissed Harry's lips gently. At the moment I didn't care that we were in the middle of the hallway and anyone could see us. All I knew was that Harry was making me feel better.

I had to figure out what I was going to say to Lucius. I ran out on him when he told me the truth and that must of hurt him. I wanted to fix that, but I didn't really know how to.

"Shh," Harry said breaking the kiss, "Stop thinking. Just let things happen."

Looking into Harry's eyes I saw worry and something else, maybe it was love. Wait, did Harry love me? Did I love Harry? Why couldn't I get these questions out of my head?

I had too many questions to answer and they just kept coming. I could never stop the questions and none of them were being answered. I needed to get them answered before there were too many.

"Just let it come," Harry said kissing me again, "Just enjoy this while it happens."

"Yeah," I said nodding, "But before I enjoy anything can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure," he said laughing, "Let's go to my room this time."

"Tired of my room?" I asked linking our hands together.

"No," he said shaking his head, "Just want a change of scenery."

"Okay," I said shrugging.

We walked to his room in silence. It was the type of silence that made me uncomfortable. This silence was easy. It was like we were just being with each other and not expecting anything else.

Now there was nothing else that I could do at the moment. I had to decide whether to try to figure the questions out or just go with Harry and have fun. Maybe going with Harry would be the best. Yeah, going with Harry would be the best.

"Come on," Harry said when the Gryffindor Common Room portrait opened.

"Sure," I said following him upstairs.

Looking around Harry's room I noticed that it was very clean. I couldn't believe how clean the room was. I really wanted to start throwing things around mess it up. This was going to be a lot of fun.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Greg," Hermione said touching my arm, "You're a really good friend."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"So, why did you ask me to come get food with you?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"Thought you'd like to come," I said shrugging.

"I did," she said leaning slightly closer to me.

A smile bloomed on my face as I thought that there was hope. I liked Hermione a lot. When she said that she was glad she came with me I felt my heart jump thinking that she liked me too.

Hermione smiled once more at me and looked away. I was confused at first until I saw that she had a blush dancing on her cheeks. I was right. Hermione liked me the same way.

"So," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" I asked quickly.

"Sure," she said blushing.

"Great," I said happily, "Umm…Well, we can't really go anywhere."

"We could go out by the lake and eat," she suggested moving closer to me.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Let's go talk to the house elves."

"Alright," she said following me.

I brushed my hand against Hermione's before opening the door to the kitchens. There were a lot of house elves running around cooking. In my mind I had to decide what I was going to get.

Walking away from Hermione I decided I was going to surprise her with what I was going to bring with us to the lake. I got the attention of one of the house elves and told them what I wanted.

I walked back over to Hermione and smiled softly. A few seconds later one of the house elves brought me a basket full of food. I was happy that we didn't have to wait a long time.

Hermione and I started to walk to the lake and discussed how school was going so far. I didn't really want to talk about that, but I did want to get to know her a lot better than I did.

We got to the lake and continued to talk. Hermione told me about her childhood and random things like that. I enjoyed just listening to her talk about her life to me. I loved hearing about her life.

After talking for awhile about her she decided to ask me about my life. It wasn't long before I had Hermione laughing with all the random things I've done through out my life.

The whole day spent with Hermione was one of the best days I've ever had. For a few hours I was able to relax and not worry about Draco. Draco was my best friend, but I was glad to be with Hermione.

"Thank you Greg," Hermione said moving closer to me.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Today was such a great day," she said sighing happily, "I've missed just having fun. I've been worrying about Harry for awhile. He just seemed alone."

"I know what you mean," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders, "I've mean worried about Draco for a long time now. But now Harry and Draco are together and…"

"And what?" she asked slowly.

I didn't really know what I was going to say next so I placed my hand on the back of her neck and kissed her lips gently. After a few seconds I started to pull away only to be stopped by Hermione kissing back.

Feeling her kiss back I felt happier then I had in awhile. We kept the kiss very innocent and slow. I was so happy to be kissing Hermione that I didn't really notice anything else.

"Greg," Hermione said pulling away.

"I really like you Hermione," I said leaning my head against hers, "I want you to be my girlfriend. Please, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she said blushing, "I was hoping you would ask that."

Laughing I kissed her again and let my lips linger on hers. My heart was beating so quickly and loudly I wouldn't be surprised if she heard and felt it. I didn't care though. I was with Hermione.

For the past few years I have wanted to be with Hermione and now I was. I wasn't going to let anything hurt my relationship with her. I had worked too hard to have it ruined it so early.

Hermione was such a smart girl and she deserved everything that I was going to give her. I was happy to make her happy with all that I could. Now, I just had to keep her happy and I hoped I could.

I could never truly see myself hurting Hermione I just wasn't sure what I was going to do to make sure I didn't hurt her. I wanted to be with Hermione for so long that it didn't matter to me anymore.

I had no clue when I had completely become soft, but for Hermione it didn't really matter. I was so consumed by Hermione that it didn't really matter to me if I was getting soft with Hermione. I liked her too much to care.

Hermione was the girl that I had a crush on since I had seen her. She had grown up into such a beautiful women. I wanted to watch her turn and expand into the person I knew she would become. I knew it was going to be amazing.

Oh no, I guess I was wrong when I said I liked Hermione. With how I was talking I was in love with Hermione. Now what was I supposed to do? I guess I just had to wait until it was later in our lives and she felt the same. I hoped that was soon.

This was going to be an amazing thing in the world. I just hoped this was going to turn into a great thing. I wanted to be with Hermione for a long time and I didn't want anything to happen to us. It was turning into a great thing.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Harry," Draco said sitting on my bed, "This place is so clean."

"Yeah," I said laughing, "I like things being clean."

"Oh," he said looking around.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"It's so clean," he said once again.

"Is that a probably?" I said watching him stand up.

"I just…" he said biting his lip, "I just want to mess it up."

"Okay," I said nodding.

"Sorry," he said blushing, "I'm not used to things being so clean."

"It's fine," I said calmly, "Come here."

I climbed on the bed and patted the spot next to me. Draco climbed on the bed with a nervous look on his face. I didn't know if he was nervous being this close to me or because of what I was implying.

It wasn't that I was really thinking of doing anything to Draco like that, but I knew that I wanted to. Draco was such an amazing person that I truly wanted to know what it would be like to be with him.

Once Draco was sitting next to me I closed the curtain and spelled it so no one could hear us in here. I wanted to talk to Draco seriously, but I knew that if there was a chance someone could hear us Draco wouldn't talk.

We were quiet for awhile before we tried to talk. I had so much to tell Draco and no way to really say what I wanted to. There was so much to say to him. How was I supposed to tell him these things?

"Draco," I said sighing, "We need to talk."

"I know," Draco said nodding.

I stared at Draco for awhile longer before placing my hand on his cheek. The feeling of Draco's skin under my fingers was so amazing. His skin was so soft and I loved it.

"I like you a lot Draco," I said calmly, "And I know that you might not like it, but I'm going to help you. You need help. I also know that we're going to save James."

"I believe you will," Draco said smiling, "But you need to realize something also."

"And what's that?" I asked confused.

"That I'm not ready," he said slowly, "I'm not ready to admit I have problems and I'm not ready to get the help you are going to give me. I'm still going to need time."

"Okay," I said sighing, "But I'll be with you the whole time. I'm not leaving your side no matter what."

"Why won't you leave?" he asked staring at me.

"I like you too much," I said honestly, "And I'll help you get pass this."

"Good," he said nuzzling into my hand.

I moved so I was leaning against the pillows and pulled Draco closer to me. Once Draco was resting his head on my chest I ran a hand through his hair. Draco seemed so comfortable laying on me.

It was amazing how it felt to have him laying on me. I could feel his warmth through my clothes and it felt wonderful. I know that Draco isn't ready to changed, but I'm not going to stop.

I looked down at Draco and saw that he was fast asleep in my arms. I didn't want to move at all, but then I heard something hitting the window. Curiosity filled me too much though and I got up.

Going to the window I saw an owl sitting there with a letter on his leg. I took the letter and read it quickly. It was from Lucius. He told me that he was going to try to come see us.

He suggested that we meet someplace during the trip to Hogsmead. He also said that he was glad that I was there with Draco to help him through this. I was happy that he wanted me to be with Draco.

I know he didn't know that I was dating Draco, but I hoped he was this happy when we told him. Draco was a great person and Lucius loved him so much. Draco was like a son to him.

I figured that the next time we would be going to Hogsmead was over the weekend, which was three days from now. I hoped that I could take care of Draco for that long.

"Harry," Draco said from my bed, "What are you doing up?"

"Nothing," I said placing the letter down in my drawer, "Why are you awake?"

"I was getting cold," he said shrugging.

"Oh," I said smiling.

"Are you going to come back?" he asked biting his lip.

"Yeah," I said climbing next to him.

"Good," he said cuddling into my side.

I smiled happily as Draco fell back to sleep. Draco seemed to like me a lot and if this is how he acted around me than I was happy. Nothing could make this better at the moment.

Nothing was going to change with Draco for awhile though. No matter how worried I was I had to wait until he was ready. I just hoped that he would be ready for help soon.

With a sigh I closed my eyes and focused on how great it felt to have Draco in my arms. Nothing I had ever felt was better. My dream was finally coming true. I wanted Draco for so long it was surprising to finally have him to myself.

Nothing was going to change with Draco for awhile though. No matter how worried I was I had to wait until he was ready. I just hoped that he would be ready for help soon.

With a sigh I closed my eyes and focused on how great it felt to have Draco in my arms. Nothing I had ever felt was better. My dream was finally coming true. I wanted Draco for so long it was surprising to finally have him to myself.

I didn't want to lose Draco because of this stupid problem he had. I knew that it was very serious, but I needed to get him past this and Lucius should help a lot. Anyway, Lucius should have some idea to get James out.

Sighing one last time I hoped that I was able to fall asleep soon. Draco looked so peaceful that I wanted to join him in the dream world. I just wanted to be with Draco so much.

Few things in my life did I really want to keep for the rest of my life and Draco was one of them. I don't know why I was so attached to Draco already, but since I was I needed to figure out what to do.

Oh well, I thought as I let the sleep world take me. Every that had happened the last few days could wait until we were both completely rested and awake tomorrow morning.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where are you going Draco?" Harry said waking up when I stood up.

"I have class," I said sadly, "I need to get down to the potions room."

"Oh," he said sitting up.

I kissed Harry slowly before leaving his room. I quickly ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room to make sure I didn't get caught in there. Going to the Slytherin Common Room I saw Goyle walking in also.

Smiling I shook my head and went up to my room. I changed quickly and went down to the potions classroom. Snape was waiting outside the door and he stared at me for a moment.

Sighing I stopped before going in the room and waited until it was just Snape and I in the hallway. I stared at him for a second before shrugging my shoulder ever so slightly.

"Sorry," I muttered biting my lip, "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You were angry," Snape said calmly.

"Wasn't right of me," I said shaking my head.

"I know," he said nodding, "Doesn't matter. Emotions don't always make things understandable."

"Yeah," I said smiling slightly, "Umm…Just so you know Harry knows."

"He does?" he said surprised.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Okay," he said motioning for me to get in the classroom.

I walked into the classroom and sat down next to Goyle. We normally sat together when we had a class together. Our schedules never were that off of each others. I wondered if that was the case this year.

Snape started to teach us like normal. It seemed no matter what he was always going to act that way. I had fun making potions. To me it was like another form of artwork.

The day went the same way and I barely saw Harry. During lunch I tried to go into the Dining Hall, but I couldn't. I waited in the Slytherin Common Room and did the homework I had so far.

The classes continued just as boring as they were for the past few years. When the classes were done I waited outside of the Dining Hall for Harry to come out. I knew it was going to take long time though.

Harry walked out of the Dining Hall awhile later and he was carrying an apple with him. I was confused at first until he handed me the apple and smiled a knowing smile.

Laughing I took a bite of the apple and slipped my hand into his shyly. I looked up at Harry and saw him smiling down at me. I rested my head on his shoulder and continued to eat my apple.

We headed to Harry's room and talked about what happened that day. Harry and I didn't have any of the same classes and I was a little sad about that. As long as after I was able to see Harry I would be fine though.

The next two days happened the same. Every day I would wait for Harry while he was in the Dining Hall. He would bring me a random fruit everyday and it made me feel a lot better.

We found out that over the weekend we were going to Hogsmead. Harry had told me about the plan to meet Lucius somewhere. While it might be a good plan I didn't really like it.

It was mostly because I still didn't want to see Lucius. I had to get over the fear I seemed to feel every time I thought about seeing him. I don't know why I felt the fear, but I did.

I fell asleep on Harry's chest like I had been doing for the past few days on Friday night. Tomorrow we would be seeing Lucius and I didn't know if I would fall asleep. Then I laid on Harry's chest.

It was weird, but every time I touched Harry it was like everything went away. I had no clue why, but I was very happy it happened. Harry was an amazing person and I loved him.

Oh no, I was in love with Harry. What was I supposed to do now? I was in love with Harry freaking Potter! Merlin, how did this happen? I was not planning on falling this hard for Harry.

I knew why I was in love with him though. Harry was not only amazing, but he seemed to understand me so well. It wasn't that I was surprised that I was in love with him, but this was not a good time.

I needed to focus on my family and not Harry. I couldn't just stop thinking about Harry though. He was the reason I had gotten this far. He was the reason that I was going to talk to Lucius tomorrow. This was going to be hard to keep this to myself.

"Draco," Harry said touching my arm, "Come on. It's time to go."

"Yeah," I said taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry," he said kissing me gently, "I'll be with you the whole time."

"I'm glad," I said smiling.

We walked to a random shop and sat down in the corner. For awhile Harry tried to convince me to get something to eat, but I still refused. Soon a shadow was covering our table.

"Hello Lucius," I said shyly.

"Hello Draco," Lucius said sitting down across from us.

"Lucius," Harry said nodding.

"Harry," he said back.

I stared at the two of them for awhile before leaving the table and going to the bathroom. I was having a problem breathing for awhile before sitting down on the bathroom floor.

Harry came in after me and just sat down next to me. I turned to him and buried my head in his shoulder. I let the tears fall from my eyes and just let myself cry. There was nothing else I wanted to do but be in his arms. That's all that mattered to me.

Harry ran his hand through my hair and just kept quiet. I felt my eyes start to drop. Harry was too good to me. I took a deep breath and stood up. I held my hand out to Harry and pulled him up.

"Let's go talk to Lucius," I said taking a deep breath.

"Okay," Harry said kissing me again.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Is everything alright Harry?" Lucius asked when we got to the table.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "Just needed a moment.

"Are you okay Draco?" he asked turning to Draco.

"Sure," Draco said nodding, "If you take into account everything I'm feeling and the fact I've yet to explode. I guess I'm okay."

"Oh," Lucius said calmly.

"Sorry," Draco said sighing, "Still trying to figure everything out and things won't stop coming."

"I understand," he said slowly, "So, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah," I said taking a drink of Butter Beer, "We need to find a way to get James out of the Stone Gargoyle."

"Do either of you have an idea?" Lucius asked crossing his arms.

"No," Draco said biting his lip, "We were hoping you did."

"I do," someone said walking up to us.

Looking up I saw Snape standing behind Lucius. I was happy to see him here, but I didn't know why he was though. Draco looked at me and smiled ever slightly. Shaking my head I knew he did something.

"What do you think we should do?" Lucius asked pushing a chair so Snape could sit.

"A spell," Snape said sitting down.

"How are we supposed to write a spell and keep up with school work?" I asked curiously, "I mean, you give us a lot of homework Snape."

"Severus," he said calmly.

"Okay," I said smiling to myself.

We continued to talk for a few more hours and it was starting to get fun. It seemed that outside of school Severus was a lot of fun. I also felt sad that I had never really gotten to know him before.

He knew that I was his son and he did nothing. There must have been a good reason though. He wouldn't be here if he didn't want to get to know me as father and son, right?

Draco must have known something was wrong because he squeezed my hand. I turned to him and saw worry in his eyes. Draco carried about me so much and that made me happy.

Draco and I might not have known each other for every long, but it seemed like we had known each other for years and just made our relationship a lot stronger. I liked that we had that.

"Harry," Severus said knocking me out of my thoughts, "Is something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said not thinking.

"Tell you what?" he asked confused.

"That I'm your son," I said as Draco held my hand tighter.

Severus stared at me for a few moments with shock. The table was silent for awhile. I wanted so badly to stand up and leave the table, but Draco kept a tight hold on me.

"Dumbledore," Lucius said softly.

"He told you not to tell Harry?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes," Severus said nodding, "I knew to listen to him because of what he did to James. I also knew that I would be able to watch you if I did as he said. I didn't want him to take you away like he said he would."

"He threatened me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," he said sadly, "I'm sorry son."

"Don't," I said raising his hand.

Everyone, expect Draco, looked at me like I was crazy. I knew that it sounded like I was going to say something bad to Severus, but that wasn't what I was planning. Looking down at Draco I grinned and finished my sentence.

"Just help us send this bastard away," I said looking back at him.

Severus smiled for the first time. I was glad that I was able to make him smile. Draco nodded his head in agreement with what I said. Lucius stared at Draco for a second before sighing.

"Not you two," Lucius said calmly, "You have too much to deal with right now."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked confused.

"Me," Draco said biting his lip, "And no we're not Lucius."

"Harry," Lucius said surprised, "Why aren't you going to help him?"

"I am," I said firmly.

"Just not yet," Draco said sadly, "Not yet."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Severus asked again.

"Please," Draco said turning to me, "Can we just stop this?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "Lucius, he will get help. When he can get the help though."

"Fine," Lucius said sighing, "Severus, we need to come up with a spell."

"Yes," Severus said still confused.

Lucius and Severus stood up and paid for our meal before leaving. Draco and I sat there for a little longer and left. Draco seemed to be in thought so I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

Draco rested his head on my shoulder and took a deep breath. A smile filled his lips as he turned to face me. Smiling back I kissed his lips slowly. The kiss was the same as normal, soft and innocent.

I decided to see what would happen and ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth in a gasp. When he gasped I decided to push my tongue into his mouth. I let my tongue message his before pulling back.

Smiling down at Draco I saw a soft blush crossing his cheeks. Laughing I kissed him once again and started to walk to the school. Draco sighed and cuddled into my side as we walked.

Things were becoming even better. Lucius and Draco were talking once more, Severus and I were talking, Severus and Lucius were making a spell to get James back, and Draco and my relationship was growing wonderfully. What else could be better?

When we got to the school I didn't want to leave Draco so I walked with him to his room. It was surprising since we normally went to my room, but I decided to be in his this time around. Time for change I guess.

Change was never a bad thing. Over the past week things had changed so much. Change had brought Draco and I together and it was going to bring so much more if we got James out. Yes, there was going to be a lot of change and I couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing. Enjoy! Wow, almost done with this story. I wonder what's next for me to do. I guess you'll just have to wait to see!

* * *

"Lucius," Severus said when the two of us got to my home, "What were the three of you talking about?"

"Draco isn't eating," I said sitting down.

"I thought that boy was too skinny," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah," I said calmly, "But that's up to Harry now. We have to come up with that spell."

"Right," he said sitting next to me.

We both sat there thinking about the spell, or at least trying to. Every few minutes I would start thinking of Draco and remember how he looked so sad when he looked at me sometimes.

I knew that he didn't take the truth very well, but it hurt me so much to see him like that and know that it was my fault. I needed to fix this for him. He needed to know his father.

Maybe when he met and learned more about his father he would get over this thing he had with food. We just needed to get Dumbledore out of the picture for good like he did with James.

"That's it," I said standing up, "I know what we have to do."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Severus said with a sneer.

"We need Dumbledore out of our way and in punishment for what he did," I said smiling.

"Correct," he said not getting where I was going.

"So what if we switched spots?" I asked smirking.

"James would be alive and Dumbledore would be the Stone Gargoyle," he said laughing, "Now we just need the spell."

I nodded my head and sat back down. Now that we knew the type of spell it was going to be a lot easier to write one. I was just happy that we would be getting Dumbledore out of our way.

For the whole time that I've known Dumbledore he has never been a good professor. I have no clue how he got hired as the Head Master at Hogwarts unless he acted.

Looking over at Severus I saw that his eyes were glazed over, like he was thinking hard. In his eyes I saw hurt. I then remembered what happened between him and Harry today.

What Harry said had hurt him. Severus had often come to me and ask me what he should do. Every time I wanted to tell him to tell Harry, but I knew that wasn't a good idea.

Things like this weren't supposed to happen. It was obvious that not everything was a happy ending, but I didn't understand how it could go this bad for this long and no one do a thing.

I needed to get James for Draco. I knew that, as a son, I had lost Draco's trust. I wanted to get that back, but while I was I knew he needed to have a person with him and who better then his true dad?

James was an amazing person and everyday I was with Draco I could see little things that he did in his actions that were shadows of what James used to do. I wanted him to know his dad.

When I looked at Draco in the past I could tell that he needed his real father and no matter how hard I tried I could never say that I was that. I did everything I could, but Draco needed James.

Since Draco needed James so much I knew I had to do everything in my power to get him James. It didn't matter that Draco knew I wasn't his blood father anymore the instinct was still there.

There was a sadness in Draco's eyes and I couldn't have that. James would get rid of that look. I would do anything to get James back alive just so I never had to see that look again.

Draco was my son, no matter what anyone said. It was stupid of me to not tell him sooner, maybe we could have avoided this pain, but I just was trying to protect Draco from it.

Being a father to Draco was a lot harder then I thought. I had never really wanted kids and I was truly surprised James named me Godfather. For the longest time I thought he was stupid for doing that.

Now I see that he knew something was going to happen and he knew I could handle it. I was never the type of person that dealt with emotions a lot and James knew that well.

But seeing Draco with all that hurt and anguish in his eyes made me angry. Dumbledore needs to be taken care of before he does this to another family he doesn't like.

That spell had to make it so there was no way to get him out. We needed to make it a one way spell. No one needed to ever be able to bring Dumbledore out of the place that will be prison to him.

"Lucius," Severus said handing me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"Our spell," he said smirking.

I read over the spell one last time before standing up. We had an amazing spell and it was ready for us to use. No one was going to stop us from taking Dumbledore down. I just hoped we weren't too late for James.

Over the years I have read some cases of people being locked inside of statues for long periods of time. In some cases the person in the statue had turned crazy. I hoped for Draco's sake that wasn't the case here.

Severus and I gathered what we needed and went to Hogwarts. The sun had just set and I knew that everyone was asleep. I wanted to get Harry and Draco so we slipped into the Slytherin Common Room.

Going up to Draco's room we saw Draco fast asleep on a wide awake Harry's chest. Smiling I motioned for him to come with us. He looked confused but awake Draco and walked to us.

"It's time," I said before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing. Final chapter people! Wow, this feels really good to finish. I hoped you all enjoyed the rollarcoaster of events that happened! Well, get to reading! Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you ready Draco?" Harry asked as we walked to the Stone Gargoyle.

"No," I said honestly, "But I can't wait."

"I know," he said pulling me closer.

When Lucius had said that it was time I didn't know what he meant at first. Then he held up the spell. I was so excited that I jumped out of bed and fell down right in front of him.

He laughed and helped me up before telling us to get dressed and then we can go down together. As Harry and I got dressed I felt nervousness fill my and my stomachs do flips.

I was about to meet my father. Ever since I found out he was in the Stone Gargoyle I've been wondering what it would be like meeting him, but I never thought it would happen.

Now we were walking to do just that. Severus and Lucius had found a way to not only get him out of the Stone Gargoyle, but get the man that put him there in his place for eternity.

"Hey," Harry said making me look at him, "Everything will be fine."

I believed Harry when he said that. Over the last week I have found myself being more trusting of Harry. Harry was very good at telling when things were going to go wrong.

I trusted that Harry would protect me if he needed to and I knew that I would do the same for him. It was weird, but even though we hadn't said 'I love you' I had a feeling we both knew that.

When I was with Harry things seemed to flow in slow motion. Nothing ever seemed as bad when I was with Harry. I never wanted to lose that feeling for the rest of my life.

Then a spell hit near my head. I ducked and turned to see where it came from. Dumbledore stood there holding his wand at us. Quickly I took mine out along with Harry.

"Start the spell," Harry told Lucius and Severus.

I knew that if we fought we were just buying time, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Dumbledore had done so many bad things that I was filled with so much anger and resentment to the man.

I hated the idea of fighting Dumbledore, but I knew that it had to be done. I knew that Harry and I needed to protect Lucius and Severus so they could get James out of that stone.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore said angrily.

"Getting James back," Harry said firmly.

"Ha," he said glaring, "That man doesn't deserve to be alive. The world is a better place now that he's in there."

"No it's not," I said shaking my head.

"Maybe," he said shrugging, "But I'm better with him gone."

"What did he ever do to you?" I yelled enraged.

"Nothing," he said smirking, "He didn't do anything to me."

I was shocked by the confession. Dumbledore had hurt James like this for no reason. No, there had to be a reason in there somewhere. He was sounding like he had too much fun.

"It was so much fun," Dumbledore said calmly, "I loved watching you grow up thinking that man was your father. I knew he would tell you and I was waiting. I had a whole plan and you walked right into it. Drop your wand."

"No," I said my whole body shaking.

"You don't want to fight me Draco," he said softly, "Please, just lower your wand."

"No," I said weakly, "You hurt my father. You took him from me. You hurt Harry. You hurt Severus. I won't let you hurt anymore people just because you have a sick sense of humor!"

"Come, dear boy," he said sweetly, "Do you really think you can get me to leave?"

"No," I said truthfully.

"I can though," a voice I didn't recognize said.

Turning around I saw a man standing next to a broken gargoyle. Severus and Lucius both looked extremely tired. Wait, if the stone was broke that means that the man right there is James.

"Dad," I said so softly no one heard me.

Dumbledore looked like he was about to explode. He moved closer to James only to be pulled away. The lights started to flash and I felt myself being pushed away as one final light exploded.

The place was covered in smoke for awhile and I started to cough trying to get it away. A hand touched mine and pulled me off of the floor I fell onto as I went backwards before.

When I was face to face with the person that pulled me up I saw that it was Harry. I grinned happily and pulled him into the most passionate kiss we had ever had in our relationship do far.

"Seems like our kids are together Severus," James said causing me to break the kiss.

Turning to him I took a few shy steps forward and bit my lip. James smiled softly to me and waited. I didn't know what to say at all. My father was standing in front of me and I had no words.

Since I couldn't think of anything I throw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. James simply pulled me closer and ran a hand through my hair and told me that everything was okay now.

At that moment I thought everything was okay. My dad was back, I was with Harry, and Dumbledore was gone. I couldn't' believe that we were able to actually pull this off.

I thought that the spell was going to fail, but now I have my dad. I was very happy with that. My arms didn't loosen from around him at all. I was too afraid of losing him once more.

James seemed to know that and let me hug him for awhile. Before I knew it I felt my eyes droop. Sleep was trying to call me, but I didn't want to. I wanted to get to know my dad.

I had so many years that I had to catch up on that I didn't want to lose one second just because I had to sleep. I wanted to break the hug, but I felt so a peace and I was so tired. I shut my eyes and let sleep take me knowing that I was going to awake to a dream coming true.


End file.
